


A Devil for Me

by Fallen_Angel1017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Depressed Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Genderbending, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Lucifer Needs a Hug (Supernatural), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017
Summary: Working with the Winchesters proves to be difficult, especially when one of them is the devil's soulmate. Lucifer knows who it is, but the other does not. What will happen after Lucifer pisses off a witch? He'll find out when he wakes up.This fanfic will steer away from the original story a bit.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Pilot

It was supposed to be easy right? He was more powerful than her. So, if she tried anything, he would easily snap her neck. Just get the information he needed and relay that information back to the Winchesters. As much as he despised helping them, he despised his father more.  
"Hello. Earth to Satan. You're not having second thoughts are you?" A hand was waved in front of his face and he looked up.  
"Of course not. Just thinking about a million and one ways to kill her." He says with a smirk.  
"That's only as a last resort Lucifer." Dean says from the driver's seat of the Impala.  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, "yes. Yes I know. Yikes it's like you don't trust me." Both Dean and Sam glare at him, "point taken." He sighs, "let's just get this over with."  
Dean had pulled into a back alley and shut off the car, "just find out where she has it. And don't kill her, not yet. We need to-"  
"Know if she's telling the truth or not or if it's a trap. Yeah yeah Winchester, it's all the same with you two. Jeez have a little fun with it why don't you." Lucifer grumbles and gets out of the backseat.  
"And don't even think about double crossing us!" Sam yells.  
Lucifer rolls his eyes and gives them a two finger salute before heading to the nearest bar, where the witch said to meet.  
Dean groans as he sits back, he turns to Sam, "tell me again why we're trusting him."  
Sam sighs as he opens his laptop, "because with Cas out of commission for the moment, he's all we have really. Besides, he's the best we have against Chuck right now."  
Dean crosses his arms, "I still don't like it."  
"We don't have to like it Dean." Sam says, focusing his attention to his laptop.  
Dean grumbles and stares out the window. 

\----

Lucifer looks around the bar, not sensing the witches energy, "better not have ditched." He takes a seat at the counter and orders himself a sangria.  
Normally if he were a regular angel, he wouldn't be able to taste anything but molecules and atoms. But given the fact that he was an Archangel, he was able to actually taste food, and then some.  
"I'll have what he's having."  
Lucifer turns to see a woman with bright blue hair and a small animal skull around her neck, "are you Suki?"  
She raises an eyebrow, "that depends. Are you my blind date?"  
Lucifer smirks and takes a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "a date huh? Is that what Sammy said? Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but I'm only here for information."  
She frowns, " Well you're no fun are you?"  
Lucifer smirks more, "oh trust me. If I was having fun, you would know."  
"Fine. What exactly did you want to know?" Suki asks.  
"The Equalizer. Where is it?" Lucifer asks seriously, his smirk fading.  
Suki hums, "why do you want to know?"  
Lucifer growls lowly as he was beginning to become impatient already, "none of your business. Do you know where it is, or not?"  
Suki giggles, taking a sip of her drink, "oh of course I know where it is. But if you want it, you have to make my time worth it."  
Lucifer's eyes flash red, enough for only Suki to see, "oh I'll make your time worth it."  
Suki, who doesn't seem scared, laughs, "I know you have feelings for that hunter.  
Lucifer glares at her, "excuse me?"  
She smirks, "you heard me. You two are mates. You know it too. But he doesn't."  
Lucifer snarls and snaps his fingers, making everyone in the bar disappear, pinning her to the nearest wall, "You don't know what you're talking about. I have no mate!"  
"Or so you think." She smirks and as Lucifer is distracted, she grabs a strand of hair from his jacket, "I'll tell you where the gun is. Free of charge."  
Lucifer let's her go, "see to it that you do." 

___

Lucifer shoves the paper into his pocket and storms out to the Impala, not bothering with teleportation. He climbs into the back seat and shuts the door, reaching into his pocket and holds the paper out to Sam.  
"You got it?" Dean asks.  
Lucifer's eyes were a dull red as he stared out the window, "New Orleans."  
Dean goes to say something else but knowing that red eyes means that the devil was pissed off, he didn't press his luck. He started the Impala and drives off.  
"We'll have to stop at the bunker. We'll stay the night since it's getting late, then head out first thing." Dean says.  
Sam nods, "yeah I'd like to take a shower."  
Both brothers were expecting a snarky remark from the Archangel in the backseat, but were met with silence.


	2. Girls!?

The next morning was, awkward, to say the least. Lucifer hadn't noticed anything different when he woke up, yes he enjoyed sleep, but was met with an old/new face in the kitchen.   
"What. Did. You. Do!?" He was suddenly being screamed at by a small woman with brown wavy hair.   
Lucifer's eyes widened upon realizing who it was, "Gabriel?"  
"No shit. Who did you piss off?" He/she yells.   
"No one. But what happened to you? You're a girl." He tries not to laugh.   
Gabriel crosses his arms, "so are you. Go take a look in the mirror."  
Lucifer frowns but does so. He couldn't believe his eyes, his vessel was now a female with short sandy blonde hair, spiked up at the top. It was just barely longer than it was before. He was shorter than normal, making him shorter than Dean. If he had to guess he'd say he was about 5'10. His clothes were very loose, indicating he had lost weight as well. His hands were smaller, and more feminine. 

Lastly, he looked down at his chest, "oh my dad. I have boobs." He whispers.   
While he did, they were small, just enough so that if he wore a big shirt, they wouldn't be noticeable.   
Gabriel on the other hand was still the same height he was before, his hair was much longer, ending at the middle of his back. He looked much more feminine that Lucifer did, which the older angel was grateful for. Gabriel had bigger breasts as well, not too big for his body though, but noticeable.   
"You pissed off a witch, didn't you?" Gabriel asks impatiently.   
"So what if I did?" Lucifer asks.   
"Then you need to fucking fix this! Because it's not just our vessels that were affected. It was everything else, grace and all." The younger angel yelled, "and it only seems to affect us. Cassy wasn't affected, same with other angels."  
"Will you keep it down in here? Some people are trying to sleep?" Dean entered the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sees the two females and freezes, "uh, are you ladies lost?"  
Lucifer frowns and glares at Dean.   
Gabriel crosses his arms, "it's us Deano, Lucifer pissed off a witch and got us turned into women."  
Dean looks at the two of them and starts to laugh.   
Lucifer growls and his eyes glow red, "I'd stop laughing if I were you Dean."  
"Oh come on it's funny." He stops laughing and sighs, "how did this happen?"  
Gabriel also looks at Lucifer, "yeah Luci. What did you do?"  
"I don't know! She started talking about something that pissed me off! I didn't hurt her or anything." He yells.   
Dean's eyes widen, "talking about what?"  
Lucifer turns away from him, "none of your damn business."  
"Lucifer either you tell us or I'll smite you." Gabriel threatens.   
Lucifer crosses his arms, "she said something about my mate.." He mutters.   
"What was that?" Gabriel asks.   
"She talked about my mate damnit! Are you happy now?!" He yells, tears pricking his eyes, "but I'm not supposed to have one."  
Gabriel and Dean go silent. Lucifer storms out of the kitchen, pushing past Sam, and retreating to his 'room'.  
Sam enters the kitchen,"what did I miss?"  
Gabriel sighs, "fuck Luca.."   
Dean turns to Gabriel, "what did Lucifer mean by that?"  
Sam frowns, "hey! What did I miss?"  
Gabriel turns to Sam and explains what he knew then hops onto the counter next to the fridge, "Lucifer was referring to a grace mate. Sort of like your version of a soul mate, the one who you're supposed to spend your life with. If different for angels because we're supposed to be paired up with another angel. For me and Luci it's more complicated than that."  
Sam raises an eyebrow, "meaning what?"  
Gabriel sighs, "our mates are humans. But Lucifer thinks he's not supposed to have one due to his time in the cage and being the devil and all. He's wrong though. Because I know for a fact his grace mate is alive and well."  
Dean frowns, "so why doesn't he just accept that he has one?"  
Gabriel glares at Dean, "you don't know Lucifer like I do Dean. You know him as Satan because that's all you care to see. You remember the Mark of Cain right? How it corrupted your mind?"  
Dean nods, "how can I forget?"  
Gabriel continues, "well before Cain, the mark belonged to Lucifer. Unfortunately he beared the mark for so long, that it started corrupting his grace, making him resentful and hate humanity because dad told him to love humans more. When Lucifer didn't comply, dad three him in the cage and the mark was passed to Cain."  
"So you're saying Lucifer was good at one point?" Sam asks.   
Gabriel nods, "part of him still is, and wants to change. He hates himself for taking the mark and he hates himself for what he's become. He thinks he doesn't deserve to change though, and therefore doesn't deserve a mate."  
"So what does that have to do with us?" Dean asks, grabbing himself a mug of coffee.   
"Everything. Especially for you Dean." Gabe says.   
Dean raises an eyebrow, glaring skeptically at Gabriel, "why?"  
"Because you're Lucifer's mate."


	3. Trouble In Paradise

I'm going to start using she/her pronouns for Lucifer and Gabe but their names will stay the same. Just so no one gets confused. Also Gabriel and Lucifer will still refer to each other as their brother, using their normal pronouns. 

Dean's eyes widen as he drops his coffee mug, leaving it to shatter on the tile below, "there's no way!"

Gabriel snaps her fingers, cleaning up the mess, "Dean keep your voice down. It's true though. You're Lucifer's grace mate. And the sooner you can accept that, the sooner Lucifer can start switching sides and accepting that he can be one of the good guys again. Besides, if he didn't want to change his ways, why would he be helping you two, or even sticking around?"

Dean frowns, "come on Gabriel, you can't possibly expect me to trust Lucifer after what he's done to us. To Sam, and Cas."

"I expect you to try Dean. You may find out that you two have a lot more in common than you think." Gabriel shrugs, "now. The other matter at hand. How do we fix," She motions to herself, "this?"

"Well obviously Lucifer pissed off the witch yesterday." Sam says, "it's possible she got a hold of his DNA and somehow had some of yours?"

Gabriel frowns and crosses her arms, "Suki. You guys had to mess with Suki. She and I had a good thing guys, why'd you go after her?"

"She has the Equalizer." Dean says bluntly. 

"You two knuckleheads are still going after the old man? Seriously?" Gabriel asks. 

"He needs to be stopped Gabe! And I for one am not going to sit around while he ruins our lives!" Dean yells, slamming his fist down on the table. 

"Whatever. Just. Fix this or I'll zap you two back into TV land." Gabriel threatens and jumps off the counter, "that's a warning." She leaves the room, leaving Sam and Dean in the kitchen. 

Dean groans, "what are we gonna do Sammy?"

"Well obviously we fix the mess your mate made." Sam smirks. 

Dean glares at his brother, "don't you ever say that again. He's not my mate. And I'm not gay."

Sam shrugs, "you don't have to be now that Lucifer is technically female now."

"Oh like that makes the situation so much better." Dean grumbles and storms off. 

Gabriel had made her way to Lucifer's room but notices the door was locked, "Luci. I know you're in there."

"Fuck off Gabriel!" Lucifer yells. 

Gabriel frowns and teleports into the room, "come on Luce."

"You told him! Don't think I don't know!" Lucifer gets up from her bed, "you know they hate me! And now both of us are doomed because Dean will never love me!" She turns away, tears in her eyes, "how can he? After all I've done? I deserve eternal damnation. To be thrown back to the cage.."

Gabriel frowns sadly, "Lucifer stop saying that. You know that you can change. You just need help."

"Yeah right.. Just leave me alone Gabriel.." Lucifer teleports far from the bunker, but still close enough to know if her mate was in trouble. 

Dean had heard the whole conversation. He had also heard Lucifer leave. He felt bad, everyone deserves to be loved right? 

Dean sneaks off to find Sam. 

"Where do you think you're going Dean?" Gabriel asks from behind. 

Dean jumps, "sonuvabitch!" 

Gabriel crosses her arms, "you're lucky Lucifer didn't feel you behind the door."

Dean sighs, "sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Then why did you?" She asks. 

"I don't know." Dean says softly. 

Gabriel frowns, "Lucifer needs this you know. And truth be told, so do you. You two are mates like it or not."

Dean frowns, "I just. I can't trust him Gabriel. Not after what he did to us."

Gabriel's eyes glow, "Dean Winchester if you're the reason Lucifer gets worse and throws himself back into the cage, I will make sure your life is a living hell."

Dean gulps and nods. 

The Archangel's eyes go back to normal, "at least attempt to get along. You two have more in common than you think."


End file.
